Wait, Kuroko is Nagisa?
by Izayatheinformant
Summary: Kise found a 'Missing Persons' poster and it looked a lot like Kuroko. What is Kuroko hiding? Is he really Kuroko? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Third Person POV**

It was a normal day at Serin high, the Generation of Miricles were visiting. Everyone was talking waiting for a certain tealnette and an annoying blond. When all of a sudden Kise Ryouta came running in with a piece of paper.

"What's the matter, Ryouta?" The feared Emperor asked. He didn't answer, just shoved the paper in his face. "What is this?"

Akashi looked at the paper. It had big letters on the top of it, it read 'MISSING PERSON' it showed a picture of a blue haired boy with his hair in pigtails. The name was Nagisa Shiota.

"THE PICTURE. THE PICTURE!" Yelled Kise. Everyone looked at the picture and it looked like Kuroko.

"Why does it look like, Tetsu?" Aomine Daiki said. Just as he said that the doors opened and showed the object of their confusion, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"What?" He asked in his monotone voice.

"Kurokochii, why does this look like you." Kise whined latching onto Kuroko's arm.

"What are you talking about, Kise-kun." Kuroko asked, Kise showed him the missing persons poster. His eyes widened.

"Tetsuya? Is there something wrong?" Akashi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"N-Nothing, I have to go." He said, turning around to run out of the gym and sprinted.

"Wait, Kurokochii." Kise yelled and ran after him, along with the other members of the Generation of Miricles. They ran for a while till they lost him at ongoing traffic.

"DAMN!" The teen with dark blue hair.

"Language, Daiki." Akashi said but is just as mad.

 **Time skip~Nagisa's POV**

'I ran till I saw the apartment building that I share with my boyfriend, Karma. I open the door and run in.

"How was your day?" Karma asked as I ran to our room. "What happened?" He asked as I put my head down on the bed.

"I don't know what to do." I almost crying at how stupid I was. He rubbed soothing circles in my back.

"What happened?" He asked again.

"They saw the missing persons paper and asked me about it. I panicked and ran." I almost yelled out.

"It's ok. We can fix it. Do you trust me?" He asked and I nodded. "We got this." I took a deep breath and lifted up my head.

"Ok." I answered

"We can sleep for tonight and go on a date for tomorrow. We can go to Maji Burger, walk in the park and take down any bullies we see." He said with a childish grin

"Baka." I said and closed my eyes.

 **The next day~Third person's POV**

"Wake up." Karma shook Nagisa.

"Mmh." Nagisa whined, opening his eyes.

"Good morning, babe." Karma smirked.

"good morning." Nagisa mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

"Get read for our special date." Karm said

"Special? You just said, yesterday, that we should go on this date." Nagisa teased

"You don't think it's special?" Karma pretended to whine.

"I think it's wonderful" Nagisa said giving a bright smile. "Let's go." He said getting up and putting on some clothes. When he came out he was wearing a black shirt with a light blue vest and shorts, that were a little baggy at the end. Karma was wearing a red shirt with yellow strips, with black pants.

"You ready?" Karma asked turning to Nagisa.

"Yes, let's go." He answered

"Tale the wig off. I like your hair with the pigtails, makes it seem like we are still in middle school." Karma said. Nagisa blushed and nodded. Reaching a hand up to take off the real wig, he let his hair fall down. He grabbed rubber bands and put them in his hair. "There." He said

"Let's go." Nagisa said pushing Karma out the door, hidding his small blush.

"Where should we go first?" Karma asked

"Maji Burger, then the park." Nagisa told him.

"Great." He answered giving a small smirk

When we got there, I ordered a vanilla shake with fries. Karma ordered a burger with a medium fri, with a coke. We sat down and talked while we finish our food.

"I hate to ask but don't you think we should tell them?" Karma asked. Nagisa dropped his smile and looked up.

"What?" Nagisa asked breathlessly "I can't."

"I can do it for you but if they call your mom it would be worse." Karma persuaded him.

"I know." Nagisa said, his voice cracking.

"Don't worry. If it comes to that I can say it for you." Karma reassured

"O-Ok." Nagisa stuttered

"Now that we're done, why don't we go to the park." asked Karma.

"I agree." Nagisa nodded. Karma grabbed the others hand and pulled him out of the restaurant. They arrived at the park and walked around talking about middle school and Kuro-sensei. They saw a group of colorful haired teens.

"Let's go the other way." Nagisa begged, grabbing Karma's arm, pulling him.

"Tetsuya." Came an authoritative voice.

"I have to use the bathroom." Nagisa said running to the toilet.

"Nagisa!" Karma called after him.

* * *

I'm going to finish it here. If you like please write a review or like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Third Person POV  
**

 ****"What's going on?" the feared ex-captain of the GoM asked. The taller red head sighed

"Fine but I have a question. Did you call his mother?" He asked glaring at everyone.

"No. We knew that he wouldn't run away for no reason." Came the shorter ones reply.

"What do you know so far?" He asked looking at everyone.

"That Tetsuya is Nagisa and that his mother is worried." Karma scoffed at his reply. "Are you not happy with that answer?"

"It was fine." Karma said

"Just tell us what's wrong with Tetsu or Nagisa or whatever." A tall dark haired teen yelled.

"I would like to know as well." Kise said looking off to where Nagisa ran off to.

"Alri-" Karma was cut off by a screech

"NAGISA! THIS IS WHERE YOU HAVE BEEN HIDING?!" The voice said causing karma to tense up. He ran to where the voice was coming from fallowed by everyone. When they got there they saw Nagisa on the floor and a woman with darker blue hair kicking and punching him. Karma went up and threw her off the smaller boy.

"Stop." Karma and Akashi demanded.

"I AM HER MOTHER. I AM ALOUD TO DO ANYTHING I WANT." She screeched again. Karma, Akashi, Kagami, Aomine and Hyuuga where yelling at her to stop, while Midorima went to Nagisa's side to look at his wounds.

"Will Shiotachii be ok?" Kise asked changing his name.

"I don't know." He answered honestly. "Does anyone have any gauze or something to stop the bleeding?"

"I do, Mido-chin." Murasakibara said looking into his bag. When he found it he handed it to Midorima "Here."

"What a bitch." said a gruff voice "Is he ok?"

"He will be. We should take him to his house." Midorima answered

"Fallow me." Karma told them picking up his unconscious boyfriend.

"Do you live with him, um?" Kyoshi asked

"Karma Akabane and yes, I do." He answered. They arrived at there apartment and set Nagisa on the bed. Karma went to get the first aid kit. "Do you get why he ran away now?" he asked as he cleaned the others wounds.

"Yes." Everyone mumbled as they look at there shadow. He looked pretty bad they thought. He had bruises and cuts on his face, they didn't even get to the ones under his shirt.

"Will he be ok, Akabanechii?" Kise asked. Karma raised an eyebrow. "chii?" was all he said.

"He adds -chii to peoples name if he respects them." Akashi answered for Kise.

"Let's go down stairs, I will make something to eat and answer your questions." Karma told them and they nodded. They walked down the stairs grimly. "Ok, just raise your hand so I can answer all your questions." Seirins coach raised her hand. "Yes?"

"How long has it been going on?" She asked

"He said it was since he was little." He answered and Kagami raised his hand, Karma nodded to him.

"Why does she do that to him?" He asked the question everyone wanted to know.

"She wanted a girl and since Nagisa looks like a girl in some ways, she made him dress in skirts and dresses. She would even try to push guys on him, that she found on the streets. Then if he would try to fight back or say he didn't want to, she would hit him or just yell." He answered from what he heard. Akashi raised his hands.

"Nagisa's personality doesn't run away from things. Why did he?" Akashi asked

"I persuaded him to, it was the only way to get him away without having to call the police." Karma stated

"Why didn't you call the police?" He asked skeptical

"Nagisa didn't want to." Was all he said. "He was going to kill himself. That was the only way I could get him away from that house. He's reckless"

"You have no room to talk." said a horse voice. Everyone looked in the direction the voice came from. They saw Nagisa leaning against the wall. "Hi, everyone. Sorry you had to see that."

"It's fine, Nagisa." Akashi reassured. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, thanks." He replied and sat next to Karma. He leaned his head on the taller boys shoulder.

"Are you guys dating." Koganei asked. They looked at each other.

"Yes." Karma said and Nagisa gave a tired smile.

"Are you sure you are ok? You look really bad." Aomine asked

"Yes, it only hurts a little in my stomach." Nagisa answered

"We're sorry we forced you to tell us." Midorima bowed

"It's fine, you were going to find out sooner or later." the shorter teen reassured. "She didn't hurt anyone else did she?"

"No, we told her to leave." Karma said and the phone rung.

"I'll get it." Nagisa said getting up. "Hello?"

"NAGISA!" I found you, you are to come home immediately." Hiromi yelled, Nagisa pulled the phone from his face and sighed

"Want me to take care of it?" Karma asked

"No, I got it." Nagisa said and bluntly said "Mom, I'm not going home with you."

"I worked for you. Everything I did was for you. I own you." She yelled

"No, you don't. Mom I can't thank you enough for caring for me but you shouldn't do it because you feel forced to, you should do it cause you want to. I'm sorry I wasn't the girl you wanted. Can't you just be happy you got a child? Can't you just let me live life how I want?" Nagisa asked and the other side went quiet. "Mom?"

"You're right." She said calmly and Nagisa smiled "I shouldn't have tried to force you into things. You are my child and I love you. I guess I just got caught up in wanting to do my life over again that I forgot that you were my child."

"Thanks, mom." Nagisa said

"I want you to call me. I want to know you are ok and I will let you stay with Karma." She told him

"I will." Nagisa was about to hang up when he heard his mom say 'I love you' "I love you too."

"What happened? There was less yelling." Karma asked

"Nothing, she said I can live her and to call her once in a while." Nagisa told them

"So your mom is going to stop hurting you, Nagisa-chin?" Murasakibara asked and Nagisa nodded

"I'm happy for you, Nagisa." Karma said picking up Nagisa.

"Thanks...Karma." Nagisa mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

"It's great to see that they will have a better relationship." Akashi said.

"I agree." Midorima added

"But won't she just hurt him if she has the chance?" Kise asked

"No, Nagisa's good at persuading people." Karma informed them and walked up to their room to put Nagisa to bed. "Goodnight, I'm happy for you."

* * *

I'm done. Hope it was good I wanted to make this really bad but I wanted to make it perfect so I waited. Now I had all the ideas and think it's really good. Tell me what you think in the review and check out my other books~Peace.


End file.
